Enchanted
by Sparky2295
Summary: When Santana is forced to go to a LGBT club to meet her soul mate, she is shocked when her eyes find none other than Brittany across the room. Will they be together? Has Santana found her soul mate at last? One-shot! Rated M for sexual themes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift.**

**Enchanted**

So there I was again, in the same place, same two evenings every week. Ever since I came out to my mom, she has made me come to this LGBT club **(A dancing and drinking kind of club!)** every Friday and Saturday night to see if I will find 'the one' for me; and ever weekend I come home with no luck. So, why was this night different you ask? Well, let me tell you all about it. It all started when I met her: Brittany S. Pierce.**  
**

**There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place**

"I can't believe Mama made me go to this stupid club again. I mean I moved out years ago, but she still forces me to go! It's not like I'm ever going to find someone who'll love me." I mumble to myself. I see the same people, same couples, and same fights every time I come here. Sometimes, even the same women hit on me, thinking it would be different this day, but it's not. I was about to leave the club early again when I see someone coming into the club.

**Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
**

My eyes were glued to this girl, plus she was incredibly beautiful. I wanted to go over to you, but I couldn't move. I was love struck and I knew I was in deep. Everything was happening in slow motion; I could only see you in this huge crowd of people. I kept waiting for the moment where you would notice me, and I could give you some type of gesture in response.

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you  
**

I haven't even met you and yet I am in love with you. I don't even know your name, or where you live or even if you like girls, but I knew we are soul mates. I wanted that moment where our eyes would meet so badly, that I felt my knees start to wobble. I felt the time start to speed up again, losing you in the crowd. That moment nearly killed me.

**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
**

Finally, you made your way through the crowd and end up near me. Your eyes magically meet mine, and I feel my heart start on fire. We slowly start walking towards each other, not noticing anyone else. The moment we're near each other, I don't know what to say or do. "Hi!" We both say at the same time. I turn away and blush lightly. "What's your name?" You ask me. "You first!" I replied. "I'm Brittany S. Pierce." You blush. "Well, I'm Santana Lopez." I grin. We both stand there for a moment awkwardly. "Can I buy you a drink or something?" I ask nervously. "You may!" You smile. We both take a seat at the bar and I order both of us some cocktails. After a while of chatting and drinking, you smile at me. "What?" I ask.

**And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you  
**

"Will you dance with me?" You asked me. "Yes." I reply with a blush. You take my hand as you direct me to the dance floor. Although the song playing made your chest pound, we stood very close together and slow danced, and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Although I had just met you, I wanted to kiss you so badly. The more I stared into your eyes, the closer our lips got. Suddenly, I just couldn't take it anymore, and I could tell you couldn't either. So I slowly placed my lips upon yours; it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had with anyone.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**

After breaking our 5-minute kiss, I decided it was time to take this somewhere else. I grabbed your hand and took your out of the club. "Santana where are you taking me?" You asked. "I'm taking you to my place, it's close by. I just want to be alone with you… Is that okay?" I ask you. You nod with a smile as we ran down many streets just to get to my apartment. Once there, you pushed me up against my door showed me what you could do. Those late night hours seemed like days together; I've never felt this kind of love for a person before. You said and did things to me that no one has ever done before. I couldn't wait to wake up to you in the morning and do it all over again, although it didn't happen that way.

**The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."**

We had left the club around 12 AM and probably fell asleep after mind-blowing sex around 1 AM. When I rolled over in my bed, I felt the other side empty and cool. I immediately woke up and saw you were gone; I looked at the time, and it was 2 AM. I looked around the apartment for any clue of where you could've gone, but found nothing. That's when I knew I had experienced a really damaged, and broken heart. "I just wanted her to love me… Was that too much to ask?" I balled to myself. I stayed up all night, just wondering and waiting for you to return.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**

I was very interested and excited to meet you. I was ecstatic to kiss and be with you, because I have never felt something so loving and careful or even beautiful before. You opened my eyes to love and companionship, showing me what falling in love was really like. I never thought you would pull this kind of sick trick on me. You seemed so kind and caring that I had thought I had finally found the one in this crazy place we can Earth; but at that moment, I doubted you would ever return.

**This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
**

I was so depressed that that night just flew by; the sun rose within minutes of my eyes blinking. I knew getting over you wouldn't be easy, although we had just met. I sat in my breakfast nook, drinking coffee while I watched the sun rise. I never moved from that spot until dawn turned into dusk once again. I began to wonder what made you leave; was it that we had moved too fast? Was it because when I screamed 'I love you' while we made love that scared you off? Or was it because you're really straight and when you woke up to find me next you to it really turned you off because you drank too much? I didn't know the answer to any of those questions; only you did. It wasn't like I could call you up and ask you either, you never gave me your phone number.

**Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
**

"Maybe she's already taken, and when Brittany realized she was cheating on whomever she's with while with me, she ran back to them… Why do I get so attached to people?! Ugh!" I groaned. I knew I was still in love with you because I couldn't get you out of my head. "These are the signs of love, I guess. So stupid…" I mumble to myself.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
**

Soon after I was done beating myself up, there was a knock at the door. I decided it was probably my mother, wanting to know why I didn't call her and tell her about my Friday night at the club. As I opened the door, I saw someone didn't expect to see. "Brittany? W—What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked to see you. "Santana, I need to talk to you. Can I come in? I have a lot to explain." You replied. I nodded and let you into my apartment once again. "Before I even begin, I just want to apologize. I'm really sorry I left like that you have to hear what really happened before you get angry with me. "Brittany, I wasn't angry with you, I was heart-broken! You treated this thing that we have like a one nightstand! I felt slutty and like a whore you just wanted to sleep with!" I cried. "Santana you are not a slut or a whore! I left because I knew I was in love you when we kissed, so after we slept together I got on the next train back to my hometown, broke it off with my boyfriend and came all the back here to you! I left everything back home for you because I love you, Santana!" You replied. Once she said those three little words I needed to hear, I kissed her—again.

**Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you **

After hours of make-up sex, I lied next to you. I smiled and snuggled against your bare chest. "You really left everything for me?" I asked you. "Yes, I did. I had to because I couldn't go another day without being with you. During that train ride, you're all I could think about, Santana. I love you." You smiled. "I love you too, Brittany. Before we go off and get married or something crazy like that, I think we probably should date first." I grin. "Sounds fair to me. So… Do you want to go on a date to that LGBT club a couple times a week? And maybe I can move in with you?" You grin back. "I like both thoughts! No promises I won't beg for sex…" I murmur. "I won't say no to that one!" You reply.

As the moments pass of our history together, I come back to reality and see you across the club bringing back our drinks. You set both down and smile at me. "Happy 5th Anniversary, Santana. I know that I love you and I know that we will be together forever." You toast to us. "Cheers." I say as I lean in for a quick kiss. We spent many nights here at this club, because we knew this club was enchanted.

**Well? What did you think? I for one thought it was beautiful! Please read and review!**


End file.
